Memories
by Arxaith
Summary: Roxas pulled Axel close to him, wishing he could stay with him in this room forever. But that couldn't happen. Something was calling him to Twilight Town...and he had to find out what. akuroku WARNING: contains yaoi! rated m to be safe! 1 of 3


Memories

Roxas was walking down an alleyway in The World That Never Was. He had just slipped away from the castle. He needed to think. The last few days had been so confusing. If his true self was still alive, why was he here? How was he here? How did he end up in Organization XIII? All these questions buzzed around in his head, giving him a slight headache. He stopped and put a hand to his head, trying to clear his thoughts.

"Hey."

Roxas jumped at the voice. He turned to see his best friend Axel leaning against a building. The pyro ran a hand through his spiky red hair.

Roxas smirked and said, "You stalking me?"

Axel shrugged and said, "Maybe...you left, so I came looking for you. Where are you going?"

"Twilight Town. I really want to meet Sora. I bet if I do-"

"Your mind's made up?"

Roxas sighed. "Why did the Keyblade choose me? I have to know."

"You can't turn on the Organization! You get on their bad side and they'll destroy you!"

Roxas turned and said, "No one would miss me."

"That's not true!...I would."

Roxas looked back at his friend. "Axel..."

His green eyes found the pavement. "Just, be careful. Okay?"

"Yeah." Roxas put a hand on the back of his head; a nervous habit he had had for as long as he could remember. "Look, I'm sorry. But I have to do this."

He started walking toward the back alley, when a hand enclosed around his wrist. Axel twisted him around and he collided with the red head's chest. His breath caught in his throat as Axel wrapped his arms around him. His head came to rest on top of Roxas's spiky blonde locks.

"Don't forget about me," Axel whispered. He was about to let him go when Roxas slid his arms around his middle.

He looked up into Axel's eyes, tears welling up in his own. "How could I?"

Axel smiled sadly, putting a hand on Roxas's cheek. His hand moved through his blonde hair, stopping below his ear. He pulled the blonde close, pressing his lips against his. Roxas's eyes widened in shock. For some reason, this felt weird...but right at the same time. He closed his eyes, tightening his grip on Axel's waist. Axel laced his fingers on his other hand through the younger boy's hair, deepening the kiss.

Roxas pulled away, to catch his breath, but only by a millimeter. His lips were still lightly touching Axel's.

The pyro took full advantage of the boy's parted lips. He grabbed the front of his black cloak and slammed Roxas against a building, slipping his tongue in his mouth and kissing him like no tomorrow.

Roxas moaned, putting his hands on Axel's chest. He pushed him away and said, "What are we doing?!"

"Well," Axel said wrapping his arms around the younger boy, "I would say following our heart, but we don't have hearts..."

Roxas laughed and rolled his brilliant blue eyes.

Axel put a hand on his cheek, looking into his eyes. "You have the most gorgeous eyes."

"So do you," Roxas said lightly tracing his fingers over the triangle tattoos under Axel's emerald eyes. "I've always thought the tattoos were sexy."

Axel laughed and kissed him again, pressing his body against Roxas's. Roxas kissed back, clinging to Axel's red hair. Sweat formed on his brow, making his blonde bangs cling to his forehead. A burning sensation began to develop in his mouth. He pushed Axel away and pressed his fingers to his lips.

"What's wrong?" Axel asked.

"My mouth is on fire!" Roxas said fanning his face, "I think you blistered my tongue."

"Sorry...I can't help the fact that you make me so_ hot_," Axel whispered seductively.

Roxas grinned and said, "Your fire Axel. You're always hot." He kissed him again.

Axel quickly pulled his black leather gloves off, wanting to feel Roxas's skin. He kissed Roxas's, trailing down his neck, nipping lightly at his flesh. Roxas moaned and turned away, exposing more skin to Axel's burning lips. His fingers found the zipper on the blonde's cloak, pulling it down. He ran his hands over Roxas's chest, thankful the boy didn't wear a shirt underneath.

Roxas shivered with excitement as Axel's fingers ran over his flesh. His hands went lower, running over Roxas's stomach. His fingers snapped his belt buckle open. Suddenly, Roxas pulled Axel back by his red hair. "No," he said looking at him. A flicker of disappointment went across Axel's face. "It wouldn't feel right in an alleyway," Roxas whispered.

The red head grinned and opened a portal of darkness, pulling the boy through.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roxas opened his eyes. His vision was blurry. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, realizing he wasn't in his room. This room was painted grey with red accents. The blanket over him was red. _Where am I_, he thought. He spotted a certain red-headed friend of his sleeping beside him. Flashes of what happened last night went through his mind and he blushed and bit his lower lip. He shook Axel. "Axel...Axel, wake up."

The red head groaned and opened his emerald eyes, yawning. He smiled when he saw Roxas looking down at him. "Good morning," he said sitting up and kissing him.

"Did we-"

"Oh yeah," Axel said happily, kissing Roxas again, "You were _great_."

Roxas blushed and took one of Axel's hands. "Thank you."

"For?"

"What do you think?"

Axel laughed and the two kissed passionately. Roxas pulled away and looked away from him.

"What?"

"I still need to leave."

"...Oh."

"I'm sorry, but I need answers. You understand?"

Axel smiled sadly and touched Roxas's cheek, making him look at him. "Of course I do. Just be careful. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you."

Roxas smiled and kissed him gently. "Nothing's going to happen to me. Don't you worry."

"I'll think of something to tell Xemnas so you don't get in trouble."

"Thanks." Roxas pulled Axel close to him, wishing he could stay with him in this room forever. But, that couldn't happen. Something was calling him to Twilight Town...and he had to find out what it was.


End file.
